Master and Student
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: Yaoi. Terra and MX. Rated M for rape/sex.
1. Chapter 1

Terra shuddered as he felt Master Xehanort's icy amber gaze travel over his form. The man always gave Terra the major creeps, and for good reason. It always seemed as if he was watching every movement of his muscles, and this was even more apparent when he watched Terra train. Terra shrugged off the chilling feeling and hacked through the Unversed dummies that the dark Master had conjured up and skidded to a halt, wiping his brow.

Master Xehanort's deep, gravelly chuckle was heard behind him. "Well done." Terra twitched and turned to face him. The bent old man stared intently at him, and he immediately replied with a slight bow and a mumbled "Thank you, Master." The old man smirked, triumph clear in his eyes. Terra had always been taught to be polite, but Master Xehanort was taking things a bit too far. Sorry to burst his bubble, but he addressed all of his teachers as 'Master'. However, old Xehanort always seemed to use the politeness for his own ego boost.

"You know, Terra…you are a lot stronger than _him._ I'd almost prefer to be your Master instead of his."

"And you know I won't do that." Terra hissed, his face flushing slightly. Master Xehanort chuckled. "Of course." He took the time to walk a small circle around Terra, his predatory gaze taking in every detail of Terra's presence. "It's really a shame, though. You and I would be a much better pair."

Xehanort's use of the word 'pair' made Terra's stomach clench. Just what did he 'teach' his apprentice? "I already told you, I'm not doing it." Master Xehanort's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine then. I still think you're making a mistake."

"You don't know anything about me or my mistakes." Master Xehanort huffed. "That's what you think." Xehanort started to make his way back to his quarters, taking the time to briefly wave goodbye. Terra grumbled, turning around to rush toward his quarters. As Terra ran in the separate direction as himself, Master Xehanort licked his lips and chuckled to himself before entering his small living space.

Terra's mind was swamped with different thoughts, good and bad. He knew how Master Xehanort normally acted, and he seemed to crave physical contact like a man craved air. But today, he seemed a little off; there was just something about the dark Master's presence today that worried Terra.

Xehanort, for a moment, had seemed to only crave _him. _He had seen how Master Xehanort had acted around Eraqus too; he had seen that nearly predatory gaze in his eyes that traveled over Eraqus' form. He also knew that the Master had a certain hunger, one that caused him to crave and covet the attentions of other people in intimate ways.

What exactly had the Master done in his past, what relationship had he experienced with his own Master?

Terra flopped down on his bed, stretching out and relaxing his sore muscles. If there was one thing Master Xehanort taught well, it was hard training. His heart still pounded his ribcage in a war-drum beat, and sweat still beaded on his forehead. Yet, he was content with lying here, just resting himself in preparation of Master Xehanort's next calling. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

It had only seemed as a few seconds had passed that he awoke, groggy and sticky with sweat. Why he had begun sweating so profusely in his sleep he could not even begin to fathom, as he could not remember having any dreams that could have sparked it. He sat up and gazed out the window, looking out into the red and violet sunset. He'd slept almost the entire day away, although it hadn't seemed like it. Terra rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing up to stretch his stiff muscles. He decided to go outside and get a little fresh air before it got too dark, as the nights here were cold and brutal, characteristic of the desert that he and the Master resided in for the time being.

The air outside was already cool and refreshing. The desert scent of sage and honeysuckle scent of the night were already waging war on each other, each fighting for dominance as the dark of night settled in. Terra could see the dark Master's place of residence, and the slight flicker of candles through the small, dark windows. Yet, his hunched figure was nowhere to be seen inside, nor outside his encampment.

_Perhaps he's asleep? _Terra thought, but knew better. Master Xehanort wouldn't leave candles going unattended, as he always seemed much too nervous about the threat of fire. Terra's mind urged him to check on the elderly Master, although he knew that he absolutely did not like to be disturbed at this time of night. _Better safe than sorry. _With that, Terra headed toward the Master's encampment.

He was met with no resistance upon entering Master Xehanort's quarters, no yelling or smacking. Terra, fearing the worst, tiptoed into the small threshold of the tiny house. He analyzed the darkness that wasn't graced by the candles' light, but saw nothing. He moved in a little farther.

Nothing. All of a sudden, he felt a swift blow to the back of his head, jolting him to the ground. Dazed, he flipped over onto his back where his assailant pinned him to the ground. "Why are you here?" a familiar voice demanded. He opened his eyes, which met the gaze of a pair of very familiar gold eyes. Terra sputtered, trying to regain his bearings to answer. "I thought…you were hurt…" Terra gasped, the back of his head throbbing.

The pressure on his arms eased, and the figure straightened up. "You know better than to enter my quarters at night, don't you Terra?" Terra breathed a sigh of relief. "I know, Master. I was just concerned." Master Xehanort didn't move for a few seconds, causing Terra to look up at him. Xehanort's eyes were downcast, a look of ancient sadness apparent in those eyes.

Terra lifted his hand to touch the dark Master's shoulder, but he only moved away and lifted himself to his feet. "Get up, Terra." He quickly stood, his eyes locked on Xehanort's face. "You have nothing to be concerned about." Xehanort's sidelong glance was no longer one of sadness but of annoyance. "You need to rest yourself Terra. I don't want you to waste time sleeping that can be used for training."

Terra bowed slightly and promptly left. So Xehanort was in yet another foul mood. Terra just hoped that that foul mood wouldn't carry over into tomorrow's training.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, Terra! Do something!" Master Xehanort's voice thundered, watching Terra constantly evade the strikes of the large Unversed that he had once again summoned. The dark Master scoffed at the lack of offense Terra was giving, and turned his back to the young warrior. Suddenly a loud shriek pierced the dry air, followed by a heavy thud. Master Xehanort jolted and spun around, his eyes falling upon the sight in front of him.

Terra stood over the body of the Unversed monster as it slowly decayed. A cocky smirk spread over Master Xehanort's lips. "So I see I have taught you something." Terra didn't seem to have heard, as he just stood there, almost astonished at what had happened. "I…" Terra sputtered.

"You defeated it. I congratulate you." Master Xehanort sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The young warrior trembled, and slowly sat down. Master Xehanort crouched beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just exhausted." Terra shakily replied. The dark Master helped Terra to his feet. "Maybe you should head back. Take a little rest. The day's still young, after all." Terra nodded and shakily started walking back to his quarters, completely in a daze.

His sudden exhaustion had left Master Xehanort scratching his head in confusion. Why had he become so ill, and so promptly? The dark Master shrugged, he wouldn't let it occupy his thoughts. It was probably just the heat, or maybe he had done something to overexert himself. Since there was nothing for him to really do, he headed back to his quarters. The heat wasn't good on his body, either.

Upon entering his small quarters, he sat on the small, makeshift bed that was at one corner of the room and laid back. It felt good to just relax every so often. The old man sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

No sooner than he'd closed his eyes, the torture began.

Terra threw himself onto the bed, face down into his pillows. He was afraid, never had he been so exhausted before. He needed water, but couldn't bear to move just yet. His limbs felt like limp noodles, his head swam and his eyes went in and out of focus. At that point, he just figured it was best to close his eyes and wait for everything to pass.

Slowly, the feeling came back into his limbs, and he used the strength to curl up into a ball and wait out the rest of his dizziness. As everything finally subsided, he opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. That didn't spark any dizziness, so he slowly sat up. Terra breathed a sigh of relief. He stood and went to go fetch some water when he heard a guttural scream from Xehanort's quarters.

Startled, Terra took off running toward the dark Master's encampment. Bursting through the door, he witnessed Xehanort curled up on his bed, his face hidden in his arms. Terra moved to sit beside the clearly upset Xehanort and touched his arm. "Master, are you okay?" Xehanort simply curled into a tighter ball, letting out a throaty sob.

"Master, it's okay…wake up." Without warning, Xehanort threw himself onto Terra's lap. Unaccustomed to such physical behavior from Xehanort, Terra just sat there, frozen and stunned. "Master…what happened?" The old man didn't answer, instead he just curled himself up and lay there, unmoving and unresponsive. Terra gently set his hand on the old man's back, feeling his labored breathing. "T-Terra…" he choked, mumbling other nonsense under his breath. Terra had never seen this kind of behavior from the dark Master, and it worried him. Slowly the old man came out of it and he moved back onto the bed, still asleep.

Terra persisted to ensure that the old man was peacefully sleeping. Terra then stood, preparing to leave the elderly Master's quarters when another stream of garbled words met his ears, and he heard Xehanort roll over. Terra promptly left before Xehanort awoke and found the young warrior in a place he wasn't supposed to be.

Later that night, Terra lay thinking about Xehanort's odd behavior. Just what was that all about? He knew that Xehanort liked physical contact, but never had he thrown himself into Terra's arms before. And why was he acting so anxious, even in sleep? The whole display had just been entirely uncharacteristic of Xehanort, and it really got Terra wondering: just what had happened to him to make him behave the way he did? What made him crave that intimate contact; what drove him to moan and sob in his sleep.

It was all so curious. Terra wanted to know about him. He wanted to know everything, as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Master Xehanort awoke in a fog. How long had he been sleeping? Either way, it had been less than restful. Every night his mind seemed to conjure up such vile images, every time he closed his eyes another vile creature would escape from the locked vault of his mind. Every time he longed for sleep and rest, he remembered yet another painful detail or terrifying emotion.

He rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers, willing the violent memories to subside and leave him for yet another night.

_Xehanort was roughly thrown against the wall, hearing the resonating thud as flesh met the solid surface. He barely had time to recover before his assailant pinned him to the wall, his breath heavy in the young apprentice's ear. He was then thrown to the floor, where he was quickly overpowered yet again. _

_Black, beetle-like eyes bore into his own gold ones, and a twisted smile spread across his Master's lips. What on earth was going on? Fear clawed into his mind like a wild animal and twisted itself around his very being. Xehanort began to thrash violently, trying to twist out of the strength of his Master's grip, only to be struck down._

_He continued to thrash, although his forehead was throbbing and his arms felt as though they would break under the intense pressure of his Master's hands. But this was nothing. No, this wasn't even half of what he knew he was about to experience. His stubbornness told him that he shouldn't let his Master do this, yet in his mind he knew that fighting would do no good against the strength of his Master. _

"_You just relax, my little Xehanort…" his Master hissed, "It'll all be over soon, and you'll just forget all about it." Xehanort clenched his jaw and averted his eyes. "You bastard." He muttered through his teeth. His Master merely smiled and straightened up. Xehanort maintained whatever dignity he had left as his Master stripped him of his clothing, touching him in places he did not wish to be touched. _

"_I hate you." Xehanort growled, giving a final bout of thrashing before his Master struck him several times in the head, after which the poor young man reeled and nearly blacked out. Xehanort, only half conscious, knew what was coming next. _

_Sharp pain seared his spine and he clenched his jaw to stop the sounds. His Master uttered a deep, guttural moan as he nestled himself inside his young apprentice. Xehanort growled, trying to ignore the uncomfortable fullness and pain his Master had brought on him. Xehanort cried out as his Master slammed roughly into him, causing his body to arch up and away from the pain. His Master only laughed between breathless moans, pressing his body to Xehanort's._

_Xehanort let out a groan of pain, which not only elicited moans of pleasure from his Master, but several savage bites to the neck. Xehanort jolted in pain, his young body broken and scarred. Strangely, as time went on the pain started to merge with something else entirely. Jolts of pleasure and pain shot through his limbs. Xehanort jolted and yelped in surprise. _

_This was probably the scariest part of the whole act. It wasn't the pain, or the act of being forced into sexual intercourse, but the pleasure that now accompanied it. This wasn't supposed to feel good. Rape is supposed to hurt like hell. Suddenly, Xehanort's tormented mind was momentarily wiped clean as a bolt of intense pleasure ravaged his broken body, one that caused his eyes to roll back and his toes to curl involuntarily. The bolt of mind-numbing pleasure was accompanied by a loud guttural moan from his Master._

_Then, suddenly it was over. His Master pulled out of him and left him lying on the floor in a daze. As his Master exited the room, everything hit him like a freight train. He was consumed in guilt and shame, feeling so filthy at actually feeling pleasure from that horrendous bastard. He curled into a tight ball and covered his face as the emotional trauma had its way with him. He sobbed uncontrollably until he felt light headed, sobbed until he felt he couldn't sob anymore, sobbed until he vomited and there was nothing left for him to give. _

_That night, Xehanort escaped his Master's quarters and ran, ran until he couldn't bear to run any farther. It was also that night that he developed a need to be loved, truly loved for who he was. As a result, he was driven into the arms of many different men during his journey, with none standing through his own personal tests. He lived like a nomad for several weeks, wandering from settlement to settlement, but never really stopping to rest. He didn't stop until he came upon a certain temporary settlement, one that housed a different Master and his apprentice. _

_He spent several more weeks studying the relationship between the Master and his student, trying to establish whether he wanted to join them. This Master seemed much kinder, and he treated his apprentice like a son. As Xehanort watched to two of them, he became increasingly interested in the apprentice. From his days spent watching, he had gathered that the apprentice's name was Eraqus. _

_Eraqus had long black hair and a sturdy build, and was very attractive in Xehanort's eyes. He was just a tad younger than Xehanort, but gorgeous nonetheless. Finally, after much scrutiny, he decided to make himself known to them. But somehow, Eraqus beat him to it. "Who are you?" Eraqus had inquired. That was all it took._

_Eraqus' Master had taken the battered young warrior under his wing, and the two boys lived and trained together. Eraqus and Xehanort became fast friends, and as they matured their friendship grew into a rivalry, and from there blossomed into a romantic relationship. However, the romance took place in secret, away from their Master's watchful eye. _

_They would find secluded spots that no one would ever find and explore each other's bodies. One thing was certain: he did not enjoy touching anyone as much as he enjoyed touching Eraqus. Eraqus was like his own personal sanctuary, his getaway from the world. But all it took was one night, the one night Eraqus looked into his eyes and told him he loved him, point blank, did Xehanort's faithfulness falter. Xehanort had choked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Eraqus had only smiled and shook it off. _

_After that, Xehanort began wandering into the arms of other men, while Eraqus would stay at home waiting for him. No matter how long he was gone or how many people he had touched, Eraqus was always there to hold him and offer up his body for Xehanort to take. _

_The night after they both passed their Master Exams, Eraqus told him again that he loved him, and pleaded for him to stay. Xehanort had once again choked, and left early in the morning before Eraqus awoke._

_He received Eraqus' lovelorn letters, but never replied to them. Slowly, it seemed that Eraqus forgot about him as the letters dwindled, and finally stopped coming altogether. He had hurt Eraqus so much. He wanted to go back and tell him how sorry he was and how much he loved him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. How stupid._

Eraqus. He was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him. He'd broken Eraqus' heart so many times…and then had the gall to even touch him, let alone some of the other things they'd done.

Even if Xehanort showed up on Eraqus' front step with the longest, most honest and sincere apology in the world, it still wouldn't be enough to atone for what he had done to that poor man. It was all over, done and buried.

Or was it?

Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

Xehanort stood, making the decision to visit Terra's quarters. No doubt Terra would already be asleep, as it was already getting rather dark outside. Looking into Terra's window, he noticed that all the candles were extinguished inside, and Xehanort smiled to himself.

Xehanort opened the door to Terra's quarters, immediately noticing the young warrior splayed out on his bed, sleeping soundly. Xehanort allowed himself a moment to gaze upon Terra's features, memorizing the way the shadows fell across his face. After all, this may be the last time he ever sees the young warrior after all is said and done. Terra stirred gently, obviously noticing the dark Master's presence.

He mumbled something before jolting to awareness. "Master Xehanort?" he murmured groggily. "Terra." The old man replied, crouching at Terra's bedside. Terra sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Master?" Terra mumbled. Master Xehanort reached out and touched Terra's face, eliciting a surprised gasp from his young warrior. There were mixed emotions in Terra's blue eyes, emotions of confusion and nervous anticipation. Finally, Master Xehanort replied, "I'm lonely."

Terra still looked very confused at the dark Master's displays of affection. "I don't understand…" Terra sputtered, looking up at Master Xehanort. The old man smiled gently and took one of Terra's hands in his own. "What's there to understand, Terra." Master Xehanort replied, gazing into Terra's eyes. "I'm lonely. That's where you come in."

Terra's eyes widened a little. "What do you want me to do?" Master Xehanort pulled Terra close and whispered something in his ear. Terra ripped himself out of Xehanort's grasp and stood up on his bed. "You want me to do _what_?"

"Please, Terra. Just for one night." Master Xehanort pleaded, standing to climb on Terra's bed. Terra's expression was one of disbelief and fear, and he scrambled away from the elderly Master. "Terra, please." Terra only scrambled further away, holding his hand out toward Xehanort. "Stay away from me."

Xehanort cornered Terra and took hold of his shoulders. Terra cried out and tried to escape Master Xehanort's grasp. "Terra." Xehanort whispered. Slowly, Master Xehanort touched his lips to the young warrior's. Terra arched, crying out and attempting to resist. Now frustrated, Master Xehanort roughly pressed his mouth against Terra's, who arched again and slowly relaxed.

Xehanort took the kiss a step farther, licking at Terra's lips and requesting entry. Terra once again arched. Hesitantly, he parted his lips to grant Xehanort entry to his mouth. Xehanort excitedly plundered Terra's mouth, pressing his body against Terra's. Terra groaned, hesitantly pressing back against the Master's body.

Master Xehanort thrust repeatedly against the young warrior, eliciting groans from Terra. Terra gently gripped Xehanort's arms, drawing an enthusiastic moan from the elderly Master. Xehanort moved to suckle at Terra's neck, stroking his muscular sides. Terra's body trembled, not entirely sure what to make out of Master Xehanort's willingness to defile him.

Xehanort unzipped himself, gingerly touching his own length. He hissed in relief before taking Terra's hand. "Touch it…" he gasped, moving the young warrior's hand close to his length. Terra growled in resistance, stiffening his muscles. "I don't want to…" Terra growled.

"I said touch it." Master Xehanort hissed, his grip tightening on Terra's wrist. Terra remained unresponsive. The pressure increased until it felt as though Xehanort was going to break his wrist. Finally, Terra cried out and moved his hand. "Aaah, Alright! Stop it!" Terra moaned, taking Xehanort's length in his palm.

The elderly Master cried out in pleasure, thrusting into Terra's hand. Xehanort buried his face in Terra's neck, moaning as Terra tightened his grip. _This isn't so bad._ Terra thought, listening to the pleasured moans of the dark Master. Suddenly, Master Xehanort moved Terra's hand away, rubbing himself against Terra's muscular body.

His hands traveled to Terra's pants, unbuckling them. Terra gasped and grabbed Xehanort's hand, looking into the pleasure glazed eyes of the elderly Master. "Terra, don't stop me now." Master Xehanort gasped, burying his face in Terra's neck again. Terra's pants were quickly discarded, causing the dark Master to rub himself against Terra's exposed crotch.

Terra let out a choked moan, grasping the Master's shoulders. Master Xehanort stroked Terra's exposed upper body, memorizing each curve of Terra's muscles. The dark Master then took to quickly undressing himself and pressing their exposed flesh together. Terra arched into the physical contact, and was immediately besieged by feelings of guilt.

He shouldn't be reacting this way. Terra was then thrown roughly to his bed, where Master Xehanort quickly pounced on him. He parted Terra's legs, nestling himself comfortably between them as he licked at the exposed skin of Terra's chest. The sensation of Terra's silky inner thighs against his body greatly excited him.

Master Xehanort gently stroked Terra's face, whispering gentle reassurance to him. By now Terra was between panic and lustful anticipation; Master Xehanort wasn't bad looking for his age. Terra's nails raked against Xehanort's dusky skin, drawing a pleasured moan from him. The young warrior rested his head against the pillow, offering his body to Xehanort.

"Mmm…you're delicious…" Master Xehanort whispered, running his tongue along Terra's collarbone. Terra moaned, pushing up against Xehanort. With a loud groan, Xehanort pressed his member against Terra's tight entrance. Terra cried out and arched away.

"Relax, Terra." Xehanort tried again, pushing roughly into the young warrior. Terra screamed in pain, arching away from the pain. "Relax!" Xehanort gasped, lifting Terra's hips and pushing in deeper. Tears involuntarily trickled down Terra's cheeks as the pain and shock of being penetrated wracked his body. "T-Terra…" Xehanort groaned, letting out a guttural moan.

Gently, Master Xehanort began to thrust. Terra responded with a loud scream, trying to pull away from the pain and uncomfortable fullness brought about by the presence of Xehanort's length inside him. "Terra, you have to relax, sweetie." Xehanort gasped, burying his face in Terra's neck.

Slowly, Terra relaxed and let Xehanort push all the way inside and begin to thrust. Terra groaned as Xehanort hit that spot inside him, over and over, sending unbelievable pleasure throughout his entire body. Terra's body trembled as Xehanort abused that spot, making the once composed warrior become a mindless animal. He clawed at Xehanort's back and bit at the skin of his neck, driving the dark Master deeper inside him.

Suddenly, Xehanort thrust deeply into him and groaned loudly as he released into him. Terra's body stiffened as he felt his own release, and he pressed up against his lover. "X-Xehanoorrt!" Terra moaned loudly and arched. Xehanort breathed a satisfied sigh before pulling out of his young lover. Xehanort rolled onto his side, pulling the young, battered Terra close to his body.

He stroked his hair and told him how proud he was for taking all of him in so soon. He whispered soft reassurance to the spent warrior as he slowly fell asleep.

Xehanort's appetite was satisfied for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Terra lay trembling in Master Xehanort's arms, his mind reeling from the shock of what had happened. His mind was blank and whirling with thoughts all at the same time as he felt the dark Master's breath against the back of his neck. Hesitantly, Terra looked back at the relaxed form of the dark Master. He looked peaceful and sated, his arm draped across Terra's ribcage.

He stirred slightly, moving to bury his face in Terra's hair. His arm tightened and he uttered a slight moan before going still once again. The elderly Master was asleep for now, but what would he attempt to do once he awoke? Would Terra be violated and defiled again, or would Xehanort leave him be? All this wasn't the scariest part of the whole ordeal, not at all.

The scariest part of this had been the fact the Terra had enjoyed it. He had given in and offered up his body for Xehanort's taking. He had encouraged Xehanort's behavior, even rewarded him for taking him so senseless. Terra gently stroked Xehanort's arm, tracing the warm dusky skin with pale finger tips. Xehanort curled himself around Terra, his lips curling into a peaceful smile. It was rather comfortable, yes. Whether or not it was acceptable was yet to be decided.

His heartbeat finally slowing, Terra's eyes became heavy with exhaustion and he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber. These thoughts would have to work themselves out in time. As of right now, Terra felt that he should just permit the lonely Master to hold him.

Terra awoke some time later, feeling the sun shining on his skin. Terra moved to stretch, and was startled when the elderly Master jolted and tightened his arm around him. Xehanort sighed and slightly opened his eyes. He pulled Terra closer and curled around him, falling asleep once again. Terra frowned and moved again, trying to wriggle from the old man's grasp. Xehanort only clung tighter to Terra's form, mumbling something into Terra's chest.

Terra attempted escape once more, only to have Xehanort throw his body over the young warrior's. "Would you let go?" Terra barked, waking the elderly Master.

"No." came the Master's blunt reply. Terra groaned and wiggled again, only succeeding in being further pinned by Xehanort. Terra huffed in exasperation, slumping against the pillows.

"I'm done sleeping now." Terra replied after a few moments had passed. Xehanort didn't answer. Although Xehanort was irritating sometimes, Terra had to admit that he was cute when he slept. The way he curled his body around Terra reminded him of a cat, as did his gentle breath. Terra gave another exasperated huff and decided to watch Xehanort sleep.

It wasn't long before Xehanort awoke and yawned loudly, stretching. Some of his joints cracked as he sat up, looking down at Terra. "Thanks for finally moving, you old goat." Terra grumbled, stretching his stiff muscles. Xehanort's eyes narrowed at the snide remark, but he simply shrugged it off. "Was it good for you?" Xehanort mumbled sleepily.

Terra whipped his head around to glare at the elderly Master, who simply smirked. As if smirking would justify his actions. The young warrior scoffed and pushed past the old man, setting his feet on the floor. His lower back protested, sending a small surge of pain into his muscles. "Damn…what the hell did you do to me?" Terra growled, snatching his pants from the floor.

"I would think that you would remember what I did to you, seeing as how you yearned for it." Xehanort calmly replied, slipping his pants back on. Terra felt indignation force its way into his mind. "Hey. You came to me, remember you old fart? I didn't come to you." Terra snapped.

"Ooh. Touchy touchy." The old man's face twisted into a spiteful grin. "For someone who didn't want it, you sure did scream like a bitch."

Terra abruptly turned and swung at the old man's face, barely missing him by an inch. Xehanort's spiteful expression became bewildered, which consequently melted into rage. "You little…" came the vehement hiss, accompanied by a bestial show of teeth. Xehanort lunged at the young warrior, grabbing him by the hair. He pulled Terra's face close to his -despite the man's cry of rage and pain- and forced him to his knees.

"You. Do not. Attempt to hit me. I am your Master. You will do as I wish." Each word seemed to be broken off into its own little sentence, hissed into the young man's face with an obvious hatred. With those words, he flung Terra to the ground and stormed to the door. "You will be training today. Don't be late."

He slammed the door, leaving Terra to seethe.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra cried out as Xehanort sent him flying with yet again another powerful strike. The young warrior hit the ground hard and bounced, landing roughly on his side. The impact sent pain shooting though his body. He winced as the elderly Master drew closer, snarling at him to get up. He was grasped by the hair yet again, roughly yanked from the ground by his tender scalp. Terra scrabbled at Master Xehanort's slender fingers, trying to get him to release his hold.

"Have you had enough, Terra?" Master Xehanort growled, releasing his grasp on Terra's hair, moving to brush Terra's cheek gently. Terra jerked away, hastily backing up from Xehanort. "Just stay away from me, Xehanort."

Xehanort's fist connected with Terra's jaw, and the blow sent him reeling. "What did you call me?" Xehanort hissed, grasping Terra's arm. "M-Master…please…"

"That's better." The dark Master let go of Terra, who fell to his knees. Bruises littered his sides and face, his head swimming from the impacts Xehanort had inflicted on him. Xehanort clenched his fists, causing Terra to jump. "Take it easy. I'm done with you."

Terra lowered his gaze. _Done with me?_ His eyes clenched shut as his hands dug into the sand, hating Xehanort for beating him, screwing him….using him. All because Terra had wanted to help him. Maybe Xehanort had been honest about his painful past, but it gave him no excuse to hurt him like this.

Xehanort yawned, moving to head back to his quarters. "You may want to get a little rest," Xehanort called back over his shoulder. "I don't know what the night holds for us." He ended his sentence with a slight chuckle. Terra shivered, knowing exactly what Xehanort had planned. "Not again…" Terra muttered to himself. "Please…"

Terra limped back to his quarters, flopping down on the bed. His entire body ached and his head was throbbing. Terra covered his head with one of his pillows and tried to sleep. After several minutes he began to think that sleep was futile. Unable to sleep, his thoughts drifted back to his previous home, his previous Master. His previous home was so warm, the atmosphere had been so peaceful. His previous Master…Eraqus, he'd been so fatherly and gentle.

The complete opposite of Xehanort. Terra shuddered as Xehanort forced his way into his thoughts. Terra focused on the thoughts of Eraqus and his home, and he slowly fell asleep.

Xehanort's thoughts were revolving around Terra. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that perfect body of his, but he wanted Terra to have his strength. After all, it was much more fun when he struggled. Xehanort shuddered, feeling that familiar lust rising within him. He leaned back in his chair, watching the sunset. Abruptly, another set of thoughts floated through his mind. Thoughts of himself and Eraqus, all those naughty games they used to play.

He had ached for Eraqus' body for so long…and Terra only filled the gaps left by Eraqus' absence momentarily. He would have to get ahold of Eraqus again, ravish him like he used to. Until then, Terra would have to make do. Although, Eraqus had helped him through some of the rougher periods of his life, and it almost felt wrong to replace him as such.

Almost. Xehanort ran a pensive hand over his face, sighing deeply. There had to be a way for him to have the best of both worlds, Terra's body and Eraqus' touch. Terra's ferocity and Eraqus' hesitance. Xehanort was startled from his thoughts as a soft knock resonated at his door. With a slight growl, the elderly one moved to the door, hesitantly opening it.

A wild-eyed, flush-faced Terra stood there, looking as firm and unmovable as the earth he was named for. His fists clenched, legs braced and breathing heavy, he looked like he could render Xehanort limb from limb any minute. A wide, toothy grin spread over Xehanort's features. "What brings you here?" The dark Master purred, not looking the least bit intimidated by Terra's display of fierceness. Terra gave a deep growl, glaring at his tormentor. "To make you pay…for what you did to me."

Xehanort broke out into wild laughter. "How? You can't even beat me in battle! How do you suppose you're going to bring me down in hand to hand combat?" Xehanort sneered. Terra lunged at the Master with a crazed growl, wrapping his hands around Master Xehanort's throat. Xehanort simply leered at him, his yellow eyes full of contempt. Terra's grip tightened, smiling to himself as his tormentor's eyes grew wide and he began to gasp for air.

Master Xehanort gave a sharp gasp and fell limp. Terra, believing the elderly Master had suffocated, loosened his grip. As he went to throw his head back in triumph, a sharp, crushing blow was delivered to his sternum, knocking the air out of him and sending him reeling back against the wall. Master Xehanort brought himself to his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. As the elderly Master caught his breath, Terra inwardly grinned.

_So I did almost suffocate him, _Terra thought, bringing himself to his knees. His eyes were fixed on the elderly Master as he regained his composure, and shakily stood. "You little…" he gasped, eyes flaming the color of the sun, yet were cold as ice. Terra shuddered. "I was hoping you were dead, old man." He gasped, standing to meet Xehanort's gaze.

There was a tense silence, before Xehanort broke out in a chuckle. "You're a lot braver than I was, boy!" Terra jolted. After all that…he still thought it was a game. He _commended_ Terra for trying to choke him out. Fear worked its way into Terra's mind as the elderly one drew closer, the remnants of Xehanort's raspy chuckle fading into the darkness. Slender fingers brushed Terra's chest, moving to his neck where they tightened. It wasn't enough to hurt, just enough to let Terra know he meant business.

"You know Terra, there's a lot of things we have in common. For one, both of us were tormented in the most depraved way by our Masters. Second," He purred, his fingers working into Terra's hair. "…I think we're both quite sadomasochistic, don't you think?" Master Xehanort roughly bit at the skin of Terra's throat, causing a sharp cry to erupt from the younger man.

"There's only one thing we don't have in common, boy…" Xehanort rasped, his voice growing cold and dangerous. "_I_ was only raped once."


	7. Chapter 7

Terra's arms felt as though they were being ripped from their sockets as Master Xehanort roughly pulled him from the wall and threw him unceremoniously onto the dark Master's bed. Terra's stomach lurched as Master Xehanort crawled up his body, straddling Terra's hips to momentarily gaze into the young warrior's fear glazed eyes. _He's getting off on this. _Terra's mind was not cooperating, as it seemed to have completely shut down as Master Xehanort's hands traced his chest.

Terra's eyes grew unfocused as the dark Master stripped him of his clothes. "Why so obedient all of the sudden?" Xehanort chided. "Where's your fight, Terra?" The young warrior was snapped back to reality, and his sudden, powerful thrashing almost knocked Xehanort to the floor. Xehanort's tongued traced his lips. "That's better."

"Get off!" Terra cried, thrashing against the Master's hold yet again, only to be pressed further into the mattress. "I don't want this!"

"Well, boy, what you want and what you get are two different things…" Xehanort sneered, capturing Terra's mouth in a brutal kiss. Terra's wild writhing briefly became more intense, and slowly waned off. Triumph registered in Xehanort's mind and he pulled away, leaving the warrior dazed once more. The period of confusion didn't last long before Terra was at it again, struggling to throw the dark Master off.

His arms and legs flailed, knees and elbows sometimes jabbing Xehanort in the back, ribs and chest. _At this rate, I'll be so bruised I won't be able to move, _Xehanort thought, feeling another knee make contact with this ribs. Frustrated, Xehanort flipped around, grasping Terra's ankles and binding them to the bedposts with his sheets. It wouldn't hold for long, but long enough for Xehanort to get what he wanted.

He then grabbed Terra's wrists and pressed them back to the mattress. "That's quite enough."

"Get off!" Terra screamed into the elderly Master's face. In response, Xehanort simply nestled himself between Terra's trembling thighs. Still grasping Terra's wrists, Xehanort softly kissed Terra's chest and stomach, gently biting every so often. It began to take its toll on the young warrior, and he involuntarily relaxed. Master Xehanort smirked, running his tongue along the smooth curve of the young warrior's neck.

Terra bucked slightly in response, an involuntary groan escaping him. Xehanort drew back, looking into the captured man's eyes. They were cloudy and unfocused, partially closed and averted. Submission. Just what the dark Master had been attempting to inflict on the young man. Sure, Xehanort liked it when he fought, but he liked it even more when he submitted to his every lustful whim.

Long, slender fingers graced Terra's muscular thighs, and he briefly jolted to awareness. "Master…" came the shaky voice, "Please don't do this…" Xehanort simply sneered. He gave Terra's stomach one last quick nip before he roughly prepared him, drawing agonized screams from the young man as his body arched in torment. Terra's hands clutched Xehanort's shoulders, and for a moment the dark Master feared that he'd throw him off.

Terra's grip slowly relaxed as Xehanort brushed that spot inside him, the one that made his mind reel and turned him into a sputtering, gasping puddle of lust. "That's it." Xehanort whispered, his free hand stroking Terra's hair. Shortly, Xehanort pulled his fingers from the confines of Terra's body, ready to finish the job.

He took a few seconds to admire his student; young, flushed, and beautiful. His breath came in staggering gasps, eyes tightly closed. Sweat lightly coated his body and his thighs trembled ever so slightly. Master Xehanort smirked once more before pushing himself into his young lover, relishing the pained moan and arch of his body. Terra's hands gripped the sheets in a death grip, wrenching his ankles free of their restraints.

His legs then tightened around Master Xehanort's body, pulling the elderly Master closer. Xehanort responded by lifting Terra's hips, nestling himself inside Terra's hot entrance. Terra moaned loudly, his arms moving to wrap themselves around Xehanort's neck. "For someone who doesn't want this…you sure are quite…submissive." Xehanort gasped, nuzzling Terra's neck.

Terra chuckled slightly. "Do your worst, old man." Xehanort propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the young warrior. "I mean…it's not like I have a choice…and I do enjoy a good fuck, if you catch my drift…" Terra's voice was uncharacteristically cold and mocking, and it got right under Xehanort's skin.

"Impudent brat." The Master growled, rolling his hips harshly as a smirk spread over Terra's lips. Terra responded with a deep growl, his legs moving against Xehanort's sides. Driven by lust and the desire to quell Terra's sudden cockiness, Master Xehanort began to thrust harshly into the young warrior, not caring how much pain it caused him. Terra's body spasmed, and nails dug into Xehanort's skin. Growling, Xehanort picked up the pace, ruthlessly grinding his student into the mattress.

The dark Master roughly bit Terra's neck, causing the young man to cry out. Xehanort shuddered as Terra's body tightened around him. Curious, Xehanort glanced at Terra's face. His head was thrown back, eyes shut tight in an expression of pained bliss. Xehanort couldn't help but smirk. He then leaned down and licked at Terra's throat, feeling a deep shudder run though Terra's body.

Xehanort felt Terra's hand caress his head, pulling him closer. Terra brushed his lips to Xehanort's, before pressing his mouth to his Master's. Xehanort felt his eyes grow heavy, and he enthusiastically returned Terra's tentative kiss, running his hands over Terra's sides. As Terra pulled away, Xehanort moved to nip at Terra's ear. The young man responded by licking at Xehanort's jawline, groaning in unbridled pleasure.

Xehanort thrust once more as Terra curled himself around him, moaning and crying out. "Terra…" the dark Master gasped, "Are you…?"

Terra responded with a simple groan, writhing beneath Xehanort. A few more thrusts and Terra climaxed violently, thrashing and screaming in pleasure. He clawed marks into Xehanort's shoulders, bruising his ribs where Terra had tightened his legs. The pain pushed Xehanort over the edge, and he came deeply into his young lover, wrenching a pleasured sob from the exhausted young man's throat.

Terra went limp as Xehanort pulled out, sitting back to gaze at his spent lover. The injuries he'd sustained were starting to burn and ache. Xehanort had truly underestimated Terra's strength, his gaze wandering to his bruised ribs. It's really hard to tell who bested who, Xehanort thought as his eyes wandered over Terra's practically unscathed body. Terra had received a few bruises from their scuffle earlier, but that was all.

Exhaustion suddenly overtaking the old man, he laid down beside his student. He nestled his face in the hollow between Terra's neck and shoulder, wrapping one arm around Terra's torso. The young warrior sighed and stirred slightly, then fell still once again. Xehanort's eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_ "Bet you can't catch me, Xehanort!"_

_ "I bet I can!" The pale haired warrior pursued his friend, who was undoubtedly much more fleet-footed. Eraqus ran until he reached their favorite spot, where he skidded to a halt. Xehanort followed shortly after, huffing. "I knew you couldn't catch me, Norty!" The younger one poked his pale-haired friend, earning a swift swat to his hand. "You got a head start," Xehanort huffed, catching his breath. _

_ Eraqus grinned. "You just don't want to admit that I beat you." Xehanort glanced up at the sky for a brief moment, then plopped down on the ground, lying in the grass. Eraqus sighed and sat down beside him. Both were silent for a while. "Eraqus," Xehanort finally spoke, "do you ever think we'll get to see other worlds?" Eraqus looked at the other warrior, his dark eyes examining the other's face. "Probably. But why would you want to? This place…"_

_ "That's not the point, Eraqus." Xehanort interjected, sitting up to meet the other's gaze. "I want to see other worlds. Sure, this world is alright…but I don't want to be stuck here forever." Eraqus was silent, his eyes clouded and focused on the ground before him. "Why would you not want a home? What if I decide to stay here?"_

_ "It's not that I don't want a home. This place will always be my home. But I…I just want to explore something new."_

_ "What about me?" Xehanort's gaze studied those dark eyes. Never had he seen his friend so distraught. "Eraqus…we'll always be friends. Even if we're worlds apart."_

_ "But I'll miss you. Xehanort…what if you leave and don't come back?" Eraqus whispered, his gaze shifting to meet Xehanort's. For once, Xehanort didn't know what to say. "Eraqus…" Suddenly, the dark-haired warrior flung himself into Xehanort's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around the older one's midriff. "Don't leave, Xehanort. Please…"_

_ Eraqus' voice was soft and pleading, his face buried in Xehanort's chest. Xehanort sat frozen, unsure of what to do or what to say…if he should say anything. The two of them stayed that way for a long time before Eraqus finally moved to sit up. His dark hair brushed Xehanort's throat as he sat up, causing a very unfamiliar feeling to course through him. Eraqus straightened up, gazing into the sunset. He still looked lost, upset. Xehanort studied him, really studied him for the first time since they'd known each other. He noticed things he'd never seen before; the smoothness of his hair, the sharpness of his facial features. _

_ He also noticed that he hated seeing Eraqus so dejected. Xehanort sighed, scooting closer to his upset comrade. "Hey…listen…" he whispered as gently as possible. Eraqus looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I won't leave unless we're together." Xehanort murmured, watching Eraqus' mood brighten almost instantaneously. "Really?"_

_ Xehanort hesitated momentarily. "Yes."_

_ "Do you promise?"_

_ "Yeah." Xehanort sighed; relieved to see Eraqus' eyes brighten. Eraqus grinned, and stood up. "C'mon, Xehanort. We need to go get some rest." Xehanort smiled slightly, nodding in agreement. Eraqus turned, heading in the direction of their quarters. Xehanort hesitated slightly before standing up as well. Whatever had possessed him to make such…strange promises? Promises that he could probably never keep. He shook his head and followed Eraqus back to their quarters._

_ The years passed, and both Xehanort and Eraqus grew into very intimidating warriors. However, as they grew physically, so did their feelings for each other. What used to be a simple friendship between two boys grew into a heated pursuit of each other, a game of cat and mouse in which neither of them won. Xehanort had first noticed the feelings the night Eraqus had pleaded with him not to leave; the feelings had only persisted and grown stronger with time. _

_ Even now, as he stood back and watched his comrade train, other more ravenous desires ate at the pit of his stomach. Xehanort's eyes wandered over Eraqus' toned muscles as he moved, memorizing every curve of his body with his mind's eye. This continued until they were dismissed by their master, and the two men were allowed some time off. _

_ "Hey, Xehanort," Eraqus remarked, "You don't look so good." Xehanort started, and shook his head. "I'm fine. But…I think there's something we need to talk about. In private." Eraqus nodded, and Xehanort turned, making his way to their usual spot. _

_ They sat like they always had, nonetheless a little closer than they ever had. Xehanort was silent for several minutes, working out his thoughts before he bared them to the dark haired one. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Eraqus asked, glancing at Xehanort._

_ "Err…" Xehanort stammered, unsure of how to start. "Do you…do you ever think about desire?"_

_ "Desire of what?"_

_ "Another person. Someone who…who you're very close to."_

_ Eraqus was briefly silent. "Well, come to think of it…yes." Xehanort's heart jumped, and heat flooded his cheeks. Eraqus slyly glanced at his pale-haired comrade. "What are you trying to tell me, Xehanort?" _

_ Xehanort hesitated. "I guess I'm trying to tell you…that I want you." Eraqus smirked. "You want me for what?" _

_ Xehanort sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Eraqus chuckled. Frustrated, Xehanort lay back on the grass, staring up at the sky. He heard Eraqus shift, and his view of the sky was suddenly obstructed by the face of his comrade. Xehanort blankly looked at him._

_ "Were you being serious?" Eraqus murmured, his eyes suddenly tender. Xehanort sighed. "Of course I was serious." With those words, Eraqus lay down beside him, resting his head on Xehanort's shoulder. Xehanort felt heat flood his cheeks again, and he gingerly wrapped his arm around the smaller man. He heard Eraqus sigh, and felt him cuddle into his side. They lay like that until it became dark, then deciding it was time to go back in. Awkwardly, the two of them got up and walked back, hand in hand. As they entered the hall that beheld their rooms, Xehanort took Eraqus' shoulders and gently pressed him against the wall. "Xeha-" Eraqus stammered before Xehanort captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Eraqus shuddered, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Xehanort's neck. Xehanort's arms wrapped around his midriff, pulling him closer. Pressed against the pale-haired one, Eraqus was in heaven. A heaven he hadn't even known existed. _

_ Xehanort moaned slightly, drawing back. Eraqus didn't give him time to walk away, as he pulled Xehanort closer to press their lips together again, this time allowing Xehanort to deepen the kiss. Pulling away after quite some time, Xehanort knew he couldn't leave Eraqus, not tonight. Eraqus' eyes were pleading, he wanted this just as bad as Xehanort. He pressed their bodies together one more time before leading Eraqus into his room, gently shutting the door behind them._

_ Eraqus had thrown himself onto Xehanort's bed, breathing heavy. Xehanort pounced, crawling up Eraqus' body to press their mouths together. Eraqus spread his legs, wrapping them around Xehanort's waist as if it came natural to him. After kissing at Eraqus' neck, Xehanort gave his ear a small nip before whispering, "Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" Eraqus responded with something reminiscent to 'yes'. Xehanort gazed at the one beneath him; flushed, beautiful, willing. _

_ Eraqus' fingers grasped the collar of Xehanort's jacket, yanking it from his form. Xehanort felt heat flood his body, never had anyone wanted him this badly. He worked his hands beneath Eraqus' shirt, slowly moving it up his body before pulling it off him. He then fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt, hastily removing it. Eraqus' hands moved over Xehanort's chest, down the planes of his stomach. Lust-filled dark eyes met amber ones, and Xehanort lowered himself to lie atop Eraqus. The dark-haired one arched, cradling his pelvis against Xehanort's. _

_ Xehanort let out a fierce growl of pleasure, pressing his face into Eraqus' neck. With that, he fumbled with Eraqus' pants, quickly yanking them from his slim frame. Eraqus' fingers grasped Xehanort's arms, moaning lustfully. He then moved to unbutton Xehanort's pants, his fingers fumbling. Xehanort made quick work of removing them, laying back down atop Eraqus. _

_ The two of them caressed each other, hands claiming each other's virgin skin as they kissed passionately. As Xehanort's hands moved down Eraqus' sides, he sighed. "Are you ready?" Eraqus moaned, his legs tightening around Xehanort's waist. The pale haired one prepared to penetrate his lover, who arched impatiently. "Hurry up…" Eraqus groaned. Xehanort buried has face into Eraqus' neck, and thrust roughly into him. Eraqus moaned and let out an ear shattering scream. _

It was this scream of initial penetration that jolted Xehanort from his sleep. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed about Eraqus that way. No, it wasn't just a dream. It had been a series of flashbacks, from when they were young. Xehanort's thoughts drifted to what had come after their first lovemaking. Despite the fact that Eraqus was in such pain, he had passionately kissed Xehanort until they were out of breath. As he recovered, Eraqus had gasped 'I love you' into Xehanort's ear, following with a nip to Xehanort's neck.

But Xehanort couldn't bring himself to say it back. Why? Why had he shunned the thought of love but accepted sex? Was he really that afraid of commitment? Was he really that afraid of intimacy? Was that all he knew, sex? Sure, Eraqus had shrugged it off the first night. But several weeks later, when Eraqus had outright confessed his love to Xehanort, it hurt him that Xehanort couldn't say it back. Xehanort could feel the pain radiating from his frame, the frame that he'd used for pleasure so many nights.

Xehanort felt a twinge of something he didn't recognize, regret, was it? He hadn't felt that in years. He turned his head to look at the one who took Eraqus' place. Terra. Sure, he was a fun ride, but…something was missing. Something important.

It was then he knew exactly what he needed. No, _who_ he needed. He needed his dark haired warrior. He would make an excuse to go back to Eraqus' home, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He'd let Eraqus take out his frustration on him, he'd listen to everything Eraqus had to say. And hopefully, he'd take him back. Hopefully, he'd get to run his hands over Eraqus' body.

The only problem now was Terra. 


	9. Chapter 9

Terra awoke to aching muscles and a terrible headache. Xehanort hadn't exactly been gentle last night, and he could feel the after effects every time he moved. Of course, Terra hadn't made the situation any better by antagonizing him. Terra sat up slowly, muscles clenching in his lower back. Pain speared him, but he growled and forced himself up. Aggravated, he glanced over at the form of the elderly Master.

He still slept peacefully, his back to Terra. The younger man's eyes widened at the network of bruises on the older man's ribs. Marks were scratched into his dusky skin, some of them still bleeding. The marks stretched from his shoulder blades to the back of his bald head. Terra couldn't help but snicker. It served him right for tormenting Terra as he did.

Though, was he really being tormented?

Every time those slender fingertips brushed his skin, unimaginable and sinful feelings spread throughout his body. Every time those golden eyes searched his muscular frame, heat would build in the pit of his stomach and spear downward. If the elderly Master was tormenting Terra so badly, then why did these strange feelings keep cropping up?

Terra leaned forward, his head dropping into his hands. He wasn't supposed to function this way. The Master's touch should disgust him, should make him sick that this old man would be so depraved that he would seek to defile a young man. But it turned him on. It made him feel…wanted, appreciated. And to be honest, he didn't quite mind touching the Master as well.

A slight cry of frustration escaped him. He should be out chasing girls, not reveling in some old man's touch and the heat of his dusky skin against his own, breath on the nape of his neck…

Terra shook his head again. Every time. Those wretched thoughts would take him over every time, make him crave more. He needed to find some way to distance himself from this unbearable temptation, and forget this despicable craving.

The old man stirred as the dawn touched his skin. Gold eyes opened slowly, drowsily, and he stretched. Xehanort flinched at the pain in his ribs, remembering their violent escapades. He slowly rolled over on his back, taking care not to move his bruised ribs too much. Turning his head, he gazed upon his young lover, still nude and sitting up. A slight smile graced his lips.

Sweet, young Terra. It was too bad their relationship was purely physical. Despite the obvious lust for the young brunette, Xehanort had little emotional or mental connection to him. Emotions and connections usually meant nothing to Xehanort. Connections may have never meant anything, if not for his recurring dreams of Eraqus…the ones that showed him how little his relationship with Terra was really worth. Terra had been but a simple placeholder, a placebo to fill the traumatic, empty holes in his mind. Terra had kept the horrible flashbacks from recurring, just as Eraqus had done when they were together.

No doubt, that was the only reason he'd tried to make Terra enjoy their escapades…unconsciously trying to make Terra fill Eraqus' shoes. Xehanort's expression darkened. What if Terra had begun to enjoy it? What would happen if he dropped Terra to be with his former Master, of all people? The elderly one shook his head, pushing those concerns to the back of his mind. He slowly sat up, gaining the attention of his plaything.

Terra's eyes were clouded with worry. Their eyes met briefly, and Terra looked away. The young brunette hesitated, then tentatively reached out a hand to touch the elderly Master's bruised ribs. "Are…are you okay…?" Terra stammered, his voice quiet and shaky. Xehanort nodded, his hand brushing the brunette's.

"Master, I…" Terra muttered, his eyes downcast. "I want to go home, Master."

Expecting Xehanort to be hurt, Terra hesitantly looked into his eyes. Instead, Xehanort's expression brightened considerably. Was the elderly Master sick of him already? It hit him like a punch to the stomach, even though he knew it shouldn't. This was what he wanted after all, a chance to get away from the merciless temptation Master Xehanort offered.

"That's great, Terra. I'm getting sick of this desert anyway, awful place." The Master practically bounced off the bed, gathering their clothes from the floor. "Yeah, and maybe we can actually sleep in real beds instead of these horrid things. A good bite to eat would be nice too, you know I never was good at cooking…."

Xehanort was stumbling over his words, his sentences running together. He was practically shaking with excitement, like he'd just won the lottery or something. Terra cocked an eyebrow. "There are also a few things I'd like to talk to Eraqus-er, I mean Master Eraqus about also…shoot the breeze you know, all that jazz…" Terra had never seen the man get dressed so fast.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Xehanort threw Terra's clothes at him. "Get dressed. Unless you want your Master to see you in your nudity. Make it quick!"

Terra's heart suddenly dropped to his toes. Xehanort was going back with him? So much for leaving temptation behind.

Terra shrugged and sighed in defeat, slipping his shirt on.


	10. Chapter 10

Terra closely followed the dark Master away from their makeshift quarters, the dry earth crunching beneath their feet. The both of them were silent, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Terra's mind focused on how great it would be the finally be home, with Eraqus and Aqua and Ven, to be able to breathe without his lungs being coated in a layer of dust. And he would be able to distance himself from the relentless temptation Xehanort offered.

Maybe he could talk to Aqua about this stuff, and she could convince him that it was normal, just a phase that would pass over. How he hoped it would pass. What would Eraqus say if he knew Xehanort had… No. He couldn't tell Eraqus what Xehanort had done. It was just too embarrassing, just thinking about it made his gut tighten.

Xehanort had stopped, moving his hand to open a dark corridor for them to travel through. How Terra hated those things. It was so cold and dark and claustrophobic; oppressive even. Silently, Xehanort turned, taking Terra's hand gently before leading him into the corridor.

The trip didn't seem long at all, before Terra knew it the two of them had set foot on green grass. It was a welcome change from the dry, dusty heat of the desert they'd resided in before, with warm fresh air and leafy trees. Terra couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot, he was just so glad to be home. Terra walked past Xehanort, leading the way to the pristine castle Eraqus held classes in.

The two of them had barely set foot on the marble courtyard when a familiar, lithe figure came charging at them. "Terra! You're home!" the bluenette piped as she embraced the dark-haired warrior. "Hey, Aqua." He returned her embrace, grinning. "It's good to finally see you again, sis."

"I've got to tell everyone you're back, I mean we didn't think you'd be home for quite a while longer." Aqua urged, tugging at Terra's hand. He obliged and followed her into the castle, with Xehanort following close behind. As they entered the castle, Xehanort paused at the entrance, as if waiting for someone. Aqua practically tugged Terra up the stairs, nearly colliding with the dark haired man walking down the stairs.

"I see you brought him back relatively unscathed, Xehanort." Eraqus stated, walking toward the dark Master. Xehanort simply nodded, his eyes locking with the other Master's. "He's done well. You'll be surprised at the progress he's made." Xehanort replied, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Eraqus nodded, and an awkward silence settled on the two men. "So…" Xehanort muttered. "Can we speak? Privately?"

Eraqus sighed. "I suppose we could." A small grin touched Xehanort's lips and he turned, motioning Eraqus to follow him. The two Masters walked in silence, side by side. After a few moments, Eraqus sighed. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Xehanort? Is it about Terra?"

"Err…no, not really. I just wanted to talk about us."

"Us?" Eraqus sounded bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…it's been a while since we talked, you know, really talked about things."

"That didn't really answer my question Xehanort." Eraqus replied. "I asked you what you meant about 'us'".

Xehanort hesitated. "I don't know exactly how to say it."

"Funny, you seemed to know how to say all right things before." Xehanort looked at the dark haired one. Was that a hint of bitterness?

"You bitter, Eraqus?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's so unlike you Eraqus."

"Maybe I just don't want you stepping all over me like you used to. Maybe I'm sick of being used. Maybe I'm sick of your lying and cheating and bullshit!"

Xehanort halted in his tracks. It really wasn't like Eraqus to curse. Something was up.

"Eraqus, what on earth has gotten into you?"

Eraqus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because Xehanort, I know you. There's only one reason you came back, and it's far from noble." His eyes opened. "And you know it too, don't you?"

"Eraqus!"

"Shut it! If the only thing you came back for was to get a piece of ass then you can just forget it!" Eraqus spun on his heels and charged off toward the castle, leaving behind a dumbfounded Xehanort. What on earth was that? Only once had Xehanort met with Eraqus' temper, and he wasn't the one it was directed at.

Xehanort knew one thing now for sure:

Hell hath no fury like Eraqus scorned.

He didn't like it, not one bit. Wooing Eraqus was going to be much, much harder this time, if not impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

Xehanort decided that he should head back to the castle, as the air was becoming damp and chilly, making his joints ache slightly. He slowly scaled the mountainous path leading back to the castle, his infamous mind at work scheming. He had to find a way to get Eraqus' guard down, long enough for him to get what he wanted. _He's going to be a tough nut to crack…he'll be pulling all this 'stony-hearted stoic' bullshit…I'm just going to have to play it sweet for a little while and keep Terra's mouth shut. _A devious smirk spread across Xehanort's face. _After all, that act has worked before. I know he still wants me; it's just all a matter of finding that little chink in his armor._

A short time later, the dark Master wandered through the threshold of the decorated castle, sighing in relief at the warmth within. Eraqus slowly emerged, his eyes boring into Xehanort's. A tense silence befell them, and Eraqus moved closer. "Your room is still where it always is. I didn't bother to move or rearrange anything there."

"How sweet of you." Xehanort muttered. "I guess I'll be heading to bed. Care to—"

Silence, except for Eraqus' dark glower, which said enough in itself. "Err…never mind." Xehanort corrected himself, turning to climb the stairs to his old room.

Terra's heart hadn't soared like this for a while. He felt like he was protected by those he considered his family—Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus. It was safe here…peaceful even. Aqua had been brimming with excitement, telling him all the things that had happened with her and Ven's studying, their training and such. Ven had been just as excitable, eager to show Terra all his new moves.

And Terra? He was just happy to be back amongst them. Never had he been so content with Aqua talking his ear off and Ven's gung-ho enthusiasm. Being around that old bastard must do that to you. He shuddered ever so slightly at the mere thought of the deviant old man. He shook Xehanort from his mind. There was no way he was letting him ruin Terra's lightheartedness.

Looking up from Ven's enthusiastic show, he noticed the sun sinking steadily beyond the horizon, enveloping the sky in hues of lavender and gold. He'd been so absorbed in what had been going on with both his friends that he hadn't even noticed the chill creeping into the air. "We should be heading in. It's getting chilly…I don't want you guys to catch cold."

Aqua gave him a strange look. "You must be used to the desert or something. It feels fine out here!"

"No, not really…the desert gets nippy once the sun goes down."

"Interesting." Aqua mused. "Maybe we should go in." She noticed Terra's sudden diverted gaze, like he always did when he needed to talk about something.

"Aww, Aqua! I was just getting warmed up!" Ven complained, dismissing his blade.

"You're going to start chilling if you stay out here much longer," Aqua countered, "You don't want to miss training because of a cold, now do you?"

Ven shook his head. "Fine. I'll go in then." And with that, he took off toward the castle, leaving Aqua and Terra at the training grounds. There was a short silence between the two young warriors before Aqua turned her head to the brooding young man. "So, what's up?" Terra startled slightly, briefly looking at her before diverting his gaze again. "What do you mean?"

"You need to talk about something. I can always tell when you're holding something inside." Aqua murmured. "And you know what the Master says about holding things inside."

Terra closed his eyes. "Closing your eyes isn't going to make it go away," Aqua teased, touching Terra's shoulder.

"Can we start heading back? I need to get my thoughts straight." Terra mumbled. Aqua simply nodded, taking his hand like she always did when he needed support. He was tense…very tense. Had something happened while he was in Master Xehanort's care?

"Aqua…If I tell you this, will you promise not to think worse of me?"

"I won't, Terra. I never have, and I never will. What is it?"

"…" He hesitated again. "Well…I think I might…like guys."

"That's it?" Terra halted, almost yanking the poor girl back on her bottom. "Terra…?"

"You don't understand…it's…it's so hard to talk about it." He was sinking to the ground, to his knees in front of her. "Xehanort…I…"

"What did he do to you?" Aqua sighed, suddenly alarmed. Terra's face fell into his hands before he murmured brokenly: "I think I really like Xehanort…"

Aqua simply stood there in shock, the alarmed expression glued to her face. "What did you say?"

"I think I like Xehanort." Terra growled, looking to the side.

"How…why?"

" When I was in his care…he touched me. In places I would never have imagined. And I liked it, Aqua. I let him touch places that I've never touched myself…I let him…I let him _fuck me,_ Aqua."

Aqua squawked, more out of surprise and disgust to the old man's immoral actions. How could he defile poor, innocent, _naïve _Terra? Terra had never been dirty-minded, was always so disciplined. How could those scant few months make Terra want to screw an _old man_ of all people?

"Terra, I…don't know what to say…I guess my most burning question would be if he forced you into it."

More hesitation. "No," Terra lied. "He didn't force me into anything."

Aqua's brain was whirling. "Should I tell Master Eraqus—"

"No! You can't tell him anything! Not one bit! This is between you and me, Aqua. At least until I know for sure."

"I don't know how much more sure you can get, Terra! I mean…you were…intimate with him right? I think that's pretty clean-cut."

"So I'm gay. For an old man." Terra half-growled, "Fantastic."

"I mean, it could just be a phase, but I think it crossed the line when you allowed him to…you know."

Terra was silent. "Let's head back. I'm freezing." Terra stood and stalked off toward to castle, leaving the bluenette to mull over what her friend had said. She felt that she had been a tad harsh, but she couldn't sugarcoat everything for him. And she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still hiding something.

Something big, and bad and horrific.

It had been strange that he hadn't wanted her to alert Master Eraqus to his newfound sexuality, considering that Xehanort was here in the castle. What were they going to do, wait until Ven or Eraqus walked in on them…doing their thing, and then explain the whole mess?

Something was still very fishy about the whole situation, and for some reason Aqua knew that she wasn't getting anything else out of the earthen warrior for the rest of the night.

Perhaps, never.

Who really knew with Terra?

Aqua shook her head. The chill was starting to get to her now, so she quickly made her way back to the castle.

It didn't take a sage to tell her that these next few months were going to be horrifically awkward.

Especially if Terra was going to keep lying to himself.


End file.
